Quando Ele Disser Adeus
by Dynha Black
Summary: Lily Evans cometeu um grande erro. Agora, ela vai ter que correr contra o tempo pra conseguir o impossível: recuperar James Potter. Será que a ruiva vai conseguir impedir que James diga Adeus definitivamente?
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_**Chegou a hora do adeus  
Nós já viramos essa página  
Separe tudo que for seu  
E deixe apenas nossas lágrimas**_

* * *

_Zé bunitim Diggory._

_Afinal de contas, o que esse cara tem?_

_Isso é, além de ser monitor chefe._

_Apanhador do time da Lufa-Lufa._

_E um dos melhores (escutou bem, um dos melhores, não o melhor) aluno de Hogwarts._

_Bonito? Atraente? Charmoso? Eu acho que não. Apesar de 99% das meninas da escola acharem isso._

_Então, me diz, o que Amos Diggory tem que eu não tenho?_

_A resposta? NADA. N-A-D-A. Absolutamente Nada._

- Na verdade, Prongs, ele tem a ruiva - Sirius interrompeu James, que parou a pena, que estava em uma de suas mãos, a centímetros do pergaminho onde escrevia.

- Sirius, eu ia chegar lá se você não me interrompesse - o maroto respirou fundo, molhando desnecessariamente a pena no tinteiro.

- Tá, não estressa. Eu só queria que a história ficasse realmente verdadeira - Sirius fez um sinal que significava que ele não interromperia mais. Pelo menos foi o que James pensou.

- Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim!

_Quer dizer, quase nada._

_Por que ele tinha aquilo que eu mais queria. Aquilo que devia ser meu._

_A ruivinha mais doce e inteligente que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida._

_Lily Evans._

_No entanto, ao invés de estar nos braços do cara mais bonito e charmoso de Hogwarts..._

- Ops. Acho que tem um furo nesse pedaço - Sirius interrompeu novamente.

- Pads, desse jeito vai ficar praticamente impossível terminar isso, se você ficar me interrompendo a cada segundo!

- Acontece _Jamezito_, que você está longe de ser o cara mais bonito e charmoso de Hogwarts. Você sempre perdeu esse posto pra mim e sabe muito bem disso - o garoto sorriu marotamente fazendo James fechar a cara.

- Acontece que a história é minha. E se a história é minha, eu tenho todo direito de contá-la como bem entender.

- Como quiser, escreva a sua história sem a minha ajuda. E eu duvido que alguém irá ler essa porcaria. Quer dizer, com exceção do Wormtail, que faz qualquer coisa pra te agradar.

Sirius se afastou e sentou no sofá perto da lareira. James olhou pro amigo por alguns segundos, mas não se assustou com o que ele acabara de falar. É claro que sua história seria um sucesso. Ele era um excelente escritor. Pelo menos era o que o professor Binns sempre lhe falava das suas redações. Tudo bem que o professor não sabia (ou pelo menos o maroto imaginava que não soubesse) que ele simplesmente copiava tudo de livros, trocando algumas poucas palavras pra não fazer uma cópia idêntica. Isso fazia dele um bom escritor, afinal, nenhum outro aluno conseguia enganar tão bem o professor de história da magia como ele conseguia.

- Continuando... - James disse em voz baixa e voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho a sua frente.

_...ao invés de estar nos braços de um dos caras mais bonitos e charmosos de Hogwarts (afinal, eu sou modesto, não me acho melhor do que ninguém. Deixo esse cargo para meu querido amigo Sirius)..._

James sorriu para o pergaminho ao ver o que tinha escrito. Sirius não ficaria nada feliz quando visse o que ele escreveu, mas pelo menos isso fez com o que o maroto se sentisse vingado pelas constantes interrupções do amigo.

_... ela está simplesmente com Amos Diggory. E por que, eu me pergunto. Por acaso ela pensa que a popularidade dele é maior que a minha?_

_O problema é que a senhorita Lily "eu não penso direito" Evans simplesmente me trocou pra ficar com ele. É, acredite se puder, por que eu simplesmente não posso!_

_Lily Evans namorava comigo até umas duas semanas atrás. Foi quando o Zé bunitinho do Diggory começou a dar em cima dela. Eu avisei, eu disse nem sei quantas vezes que ele não queria apenas conversar sobre relatórios de monitoria toda vez que ele a chamava. Mas ela não me deu ouvidos. E ae, quem estava certo afinal, ruivinha???_

_E qual foi a explicação que a senhorita certinha me deu? Que ela queria um homem de verdade ao lado dela. Não com um garoto que ficava mais preocupado com o estoque de bombas de bosta do que com as provas dos NIEMS._

_Fala sério, por que eu deveria me preocupar com as provas dos NIEMS??? Eu, um dos alunos mais brilhantes que Hogwarts já teve (essa coisa de ficar me colocando sempre no meio de um grupo seleto está começando a me irritar profundamente), nunca precisei estudar pra nenhum exame, passei com nível extraordinário em quase todos os NOMS. Então pra que, Merlin, me diga, pra que eu vou me preocupar com essas drogas de exames? Isso por acaso vai determinar o tipo de caráter que eu tenho? E convenhamos que o estoque de bombas de bosta é de extrema importância. Afinal, se ele estiver zerado, quem vai atazanar o Filch e sua gata dedo duro? Quem vai curtir com a cara dos alunos novos? Quem vai atormentar os professores durante as aulas fazendo as meninas correrem pro seu colo? Estão vendo o quanto isso é um fator de extrema importância?_

- Bombas de bosta? Eu achei que você está escrevendo sobre o fora que a Evans te deu! - Sirius leu o que James estava escrevendo por cima do ombro do maroto.

- E eu achei que você tinha desistido de me ajudar - retrucou o outro maroto, enquanto molhava a pena.

- Eu pensei melhor. E como seu grande amigo, eu não poderia deixar você na mão. Mas me diga, onde você está?

- Na parte que a Lily diz que ela precisa de um homem que se preocupa com os estudos e não com um garoto que se preocupa com o estoque de bombas de bosta.

- Mulheres - Sirius revirou os olhos - Elas não entendem que determinadas coisas são de vital importância na vida dos homens. Depois elas ainda têm coragem de falar que nós não as entendemos. Elas é que nunca procuram entender nossas necessidades prioritárias.

- Era justamente sobre o que eu estava escrevendo - respondeu James levando a pena até o pergaminho.

- Então coloque aí o como elas são insensíveis, o quanto só pensam nelas mesmas e o quanto elas são totalmente erradas a nosso respeito. Nós nos preocupamos com o estoque de bombas de bosta, elas se preocupam com maquiagens e sapatos. É basicamente, o mesmo tipo de preocupação.

Um pingo de tinta escorreu no pergaminho da pena que quase o encostava. Porém, James continuou paralisado, totalmente em conflito se deveria brigar com Sirius por mais uma interrupção ou agradecê-lo pela sua brilhante teoria. Acabou escolhendo a segunda opção.

- Pode repetir essa última parte?

- Você vai colocar isso ae? - James confirmou fazendo Sirius sorrir novamente - Eu te disse que era de grande ajuda. Eu sabia, você não conseguiria escrever uma história boa sem a minha participação!

- Sirius... pode repetir?

- Ah claro, claro. Mulheres e maquiagens e sapatos!

_Agora, alguém me diz. Por que as mulheres podem se preocupar com maquiagens e sapatos e nós homens não podemos nos preocupar com o estoque de bombas de bosta? Será que não percebem que é o mesmo tipo de preocupação?_

_No entanto, nós temos que entender essa mania sem sentido delas._

_E por que ela não podem entender a nossa?_

_Depois nós é que somos insensíveis._

_Agora voltando a Evans..._

- Ela acaba de entrar.

- Aquela insensível. Ainda tem a coragem de entrar aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ainda vem com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto, aquele ar de...

- Prongs...

- Que é? – ele parou de olhar para a recém chegada e olhou para o amigo.

- Você está borrando de novo!

- DROGA! – ele falou bem alto – Tá vendo como ela tem o dom de estragar a minha vida?

James pegou a varinha e tentou com um feitiço apagar os borrões do pergaminho, porém, não obteve muito sucesso.

- Droga. Terei que passar tudo a limpo depois.

- Peça ao Wormtail pra fazer isso pra você – propôs Sirius, sentando ao lado de James.

- Nem pensar! A letra dele é horrível. Transformaria meu relato de vida num show de horrores.

- Show de garranchos, você quer dizer!

- Que seja!

_A senhorita Evans é a mulher mais insensível que já conheci na vida. E olha que não conheci tão poucas garotas assim. Ela me julga tanto, no entanto, não acha nada demais me chutar como se eu fosse um nada (se eu fosse o Ranhoso, até entenderia, por que eu mesmo me chutaria) e correr para os braços do primeiro rabo de calças que ela encontrou na frente..._

- Rabo de calças? Prongs, isso definitivamente ficou esquisito!

- As garotas não viviam dizendo pra gente que corríamos atrás de qualquer rabo de saia que passasse na nossa frente? Então, como nós garotos não usamos saia, eu achei que ficaria bom colocar calças...

- É mas...

- Sirius, isso tudo é por que você _realmente_ tem um rabo?

James teve que se segurar pra não cair na gargalhada. Porém, Sirius não gostou nem um pouco do que ele falou e puxou o pergaminho da mão do amigo.

- Acho que a ruiva vai adorar ver o que você está escrevendo aqui!

- Pads, me devolve isso – James ficou sério e tentou recuperar o pergaminho, mas não obteve sucesso.

James continuou tentando pegar o pergaminho da mão de Sirius, mas o maroto continuou conseguindo mantê-lo longe das mãos de seu dono. Até que, sem saber mais o que fazer e com medo que Lily prestasse atenção neles, James se jogou em cima dos dois e ambos caíram no chão.

- POTTER! – a ruiva gritou do outro lado da sala – O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo?

Os dois pararam de brigar no mesmo instante e se levantaram, encarando Lily. Esta continuou esperando por uma explicação, que não veio.

- Devo supor que isto também estava envolvido na briga – ela pegou o pergaminho, que tinha ficado no chão – Estou certo?

- Lily, você pode me devolver isso? – James pediu, dando um passo em direção a ruiva, que se afastou.

- Não até vocês me explicarem o que está acontecendo.

- Bom, até onde eu sei, eu não lhe devo mais satisfações da minha vida – James respondeu com raiva, deixando a garota irritada.

- Não é por que você não é mais meu namorado, que não deve me dar satisfações. Ou você se esqueceu de que eu sou uma monitora?

- Uiiiiiiiiiii.... essa doeu, Prongs...

- Não se mete, Pads! – James respondeu e encarou a ruiva com uma expressão de profunda mágoa.

- Se a monitora não se importa, esse pergaminho diz respeito a minha vida privada e não tem absolutamente nada a ver com Hogwarts... portanto, não lhe devo satisfações sobre ele...

- Potter...

- E quer saber do que mais, Evans? _Accio pergaminho_ – o pergaminho saiu voando da mão de Lily para a mão de James.

- Você continua tão infantil... só me faz ter ainda mais certeza de que a melhor coisa que fiz foi terminar com você!

- Evans... – ele ficou frente a frente com ela - Você já me dispensou... então para de tentar me humilhar a cada vez que você me encontra e me deixa em paz sozinho com as minhas lamentações.

Lily ficou assustada com a resposta do maroto e não saiu do lugar enquanto ele subia as escadas para o dormitório. Sirius foi atrás dele.

- James, essa foi a melhor coisa que você já fez na sua vida. Você tinha que ter visto a cara dela! – ele disse, assim que entrou no dormitório. James, contudo, não era da mesma opinião.

- Foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz, Pads... apesar de tudo, _eu ainda amo_ aquele ruiva.

- Bom... – Sirius parou ao seu lado – Você tem que esquecê-la. Ou vai acabar se dando muito mal.

- E eu posso saber como eu vou fazer isso?

- É tudo muito simples, Prongs. Você só tem que seguir tudo que seu querido amigo aqui tem a te ensinar!

- E isso significa o quê, exatamente?

- Confie em mim e tudo dará certo - Sirius sorriu marotamente.

- Então eu estou ferrado... completamente... ferrado!

* * *

**N/A:** _Então, aqui estou eu com outra fanfic James/Lily fora dos padrões convencionais. Dessa vez, depois de muito torturar a Lily com as armações do James, eu decidi fazer o inverso. Dessa vez, a ruiva é quem apronta com o maroto e vai ter que se virar pra consegui-lo de volta. Será que ela vai conseguir essa difícil missão? É claro que todos vcs sabem a resposta, certo? A propósito, essa fic não tem absolutamente nenhuma relação com Ela Disse Adeus. Apenas os nomes que tem alguma relação. E só! E a música usada dessa vez se chama "Quando Ele Disse Adeus" do LS Jack. Enfim, sejam bonzinhos comigo e eu prometo que tento atualizar o mais breve possível._

_Beijos pra todos!_

_Dynha Black_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**_De repente eu me tornei  
Um estranho pra você  
Dói no meu coração  
Dói no seu coração  
Não há nada que vai nos prender_**

_

* * *

Ah, como a vida pode ser estranhamente injusta._

_Quem diria que o belo, o incrível, o inigualável James Potter seria trocado por alguém... alguém da Lufa-Lufa!_

_Isso é uma heresia._

_E pensando exatamente sobre isso, eu cheguei a uma brilhante conclusão!_

_Lily foi enfeitiçada! _

_Essa é a explicação pro seu comportamento nada compreensível._

_Me diz, que garota em estado saudável e normal cometeria este ato tão desumano com alguém tão particularmente brilhante como eu..._

- Ok. Eu estou exagerando – James respondeu baixinho, de modo que só ele escutasse.

Os outros garotos continuavam dormindo no quarto e ele não queria acordá-los. Principalmente, não queria acordar Sirius, pois sabia que o maroto o interromperia a todo momento. E desse jeito, ele jamais conseguiria terminar o relato sobre sua história.

- Ok, eu não estou exagerando – ele disse em voz baixa ao reler o que tinha escrito.

_Mas o que realmente me intriga é saber como alguém conseguiu enfeitiça-la, por que, convenhamos, a senhorita Evans está longe de ser uma garota burra (quer dizer, ela pode ser extremamente burra quando eu sou o assunto em questão!) mas acredito que ela não seria tão burra a ponto de se deixar ser enfeitiçada._

_Eu já sei! É claro, como não pensei nisso antes!_

_Poção do Amor._

_Essa é a verdadeira verdade. Zé Convencido Diggory enfeitiçou Lily Evans com uma poção do Amor!_

- Brilhante, James – o maroto disse pra si mesmo e colocou o pergaminho e a pena na mesa de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama.

- Posso saber o que é tão brilhante assim, veado?

- Pads, pela última vez, é um cervo, ok? Até quando você vai pegar no meu pé? – James se espreguiçou e em seguida deu um pulo da cama -E eu não deveria dizer, mas, serei bonzinho com você. Eu sou brilhante!

- Com toda certeza você é – respondeu Sirius, também se levantando da cama – Brilhante e purpurinado!

- Por que eu sou mesmo seu amigo?

- Por que ninguém consegue viver sem Sirius Black! – Sirius respondeu cheio de si e sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu vou me trocar e tomar meu café da manhã, por que eu estou faminto.

- E a sua história, como vai? – Sirius perguntou, também trocando de roupa.

- Caminhando, sem as suas constantes interrupções.

- Não são interrupções. Ou você já se esqueceu do como eu te ajudo com essa história?

Sirius viu o pergaminho em cima da mesa de cabeceira de James e, antes que o amigo visse, ele o pegou e leu.

- Poção do amor, Prongs?

- Ei, eu não te dei autorização pra ler o que eu tinha escrito – disse James, tentando reaver o pergaminho, mas Sirius o impediu.

- Você realmente acredita que existe a possiblidade da Lily estar realmente enfeitiçada ou isso é apenas o seu ego inflado que não quer admitir que você foi trocado?

- Eu não fui trocado, Pads...

- Ah claro, assim como você não é um veado.

James respirou fundo e estava pronto para xingar Sirius do pior nome que ele conhecia. Porém, parou antes que qualquer palavra saísse de sua boca. O maroto sentou na cama e encarou Sirius com uma expressão de profunda tristeza.

- Ok, James. Eu vou te dar um desconto, por que você é meu grande amigo. E um maroto. E um maroto nunca deixa o outro na mão – Sirius respondeu, sentando ao lado de James – e você vai ver como as coisas vão melhorar daqui pra frente.

- Eu tenho medo de quando você fala assim...

- E por que?

- Sempre sai alguma coisa errada!

- Então se anime, James. Por que nada vai sair errado! E além do mais, hoje é dia de visita a Hogsmeade. A última visita de nossas vidas como estudantes de Hogwarts. E definitivamente, nós temos que aproveitá-la bem.

- Fazendo o que? Comprando bombas de bostas?

- Ei, quem é você e o que você fez com meu amigo James Potter? – Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça de James.

- Bombas de bosta sempre foram um item importante em nossas vidas – respondeu James, que não tinha entendido a reação do amigo.

- E quando eu disse que não eram? Só que nós não precisamos dos passeios oficiais a Hogsmeade para comprá-las e você sabe muito bem disso. Acho que deviamos aproveitar o último passeio junto com a segunda coisa mais importante de nossas vidas.

- Que seria...? – Sirius deu outro tapa na cabeça de James.

- Eu tô começando a acreditar que você é quem foi enfeitiçado e não a Evans! Como assim você não sabe do que eu estou falando? As mulheres, Prongs. É claro que eu estou falando das mulheres.

- Acho que você é quem está enfeitiçado, Pads. Por que até onde eu me lembro, eu não tenho nenhuma garota com quem ir pra Hogsmeade.

- Mais que menino de pensamento pequeno. Juro, não consigo te reconhecer, James.

- Se você já se esqueceu, eu não tenho mais uma namorada...

- E quem te disse que a Evans é a única garota dessa escola?

- Pads, eu não vou com outra garota pra Hogsmeade.

- Isso é o que veremos – Sirius respondeu, sorrindo marotamente – E vamos descer logo, temos muito o que fazer.

Os dois desceram a escada dos dormitórios e passaram pela sala comunal, que aquela hora, tinha apenas alguns poucos estudantes, quase todos dos primeiros períodos. Depois de um tempo que ficaram em silêncio, James falou novamente.

- Acho que já vou encomendar meu caixão, fazer meu testamento... você pode ficar com a capa da invisibilidade...

- Eu acho que vou querer sua vassoura também.

- Eu já vou te deixar a capa, Pads. Pra que você quer a vassoura também?

- Em primeiro lugar, é você quem esta falando de testamento. Em segundo, sua vassoura é melhor que a minha. E em terceiro, se não for pra mim, pra quem você deixaria, pro Wormtail?

- Eu poderia deixar pro Moony...

- Só se for pra ele varrer o chão, ele não sabe montar em uma vassoura e morre de medo de altura – eles chegaram ao salão principal – e isso seria desperdiçar completamente a sua vassoura.

- Tá, eu realmente não vou fazer um testamento, por que nada vai acontecer comigo, já que eu não vou sair do conforto desse castelo...

- Aí é que você se engana, Prongs... – Sirius fez sinal para alguém que James não conseguiu ver – Vem, tem alguém que eu quero te apresentar.

Sirius empurrou James em direção a mesa da Corvinal. Uma bela loira levantou da mesa e caminhou na direção deles. Ela era alta, tinha os cabelos lisos e que atingiam o meio das costas. E os olhos eram castanhos.

- Ei Sisi – ela deu um beijo no rosto de Sirius. James olhou para o amigo ao escutar o nome que a garota o tinha chamado.

- Ei Dodô... como você está?

- Muito bem e você? – ela colocou a mão no colarinho da camisa dele.

- Ah, não muito bem sabe...

- E o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar a ficar melhor? – Sirius olhou dela pra James e de James pra ela.

- Eu estou precisando de um grande favor seu – a garota sorriu. Sirius colocou o braço em volta do ombro de James – Preciso que você leve meu querido amigo James pra passear em Hogsmeade.

- O que? – James ficou surpreso com o que o maroto tinha tido. A garota contudo, continuou sorrindo.

- O que eu não faço por você? – ela soltou Sirius e ficou mais perto de James – James Potter. O queridinho da Grifinória. Os últimos boatos que eu ouvi sobre você diziam que você estava namorando.

James ia responder, mas Sirius falou na sua frente.

- Eles terminaram. Na verdade, ela terminou com ele. James está arrasado e precisando de uma boa companhia feminina pra cuidar dele.

- Eu não estou... – James começou a responder, mas foi novamente cortado por Sirius.

- É tão difícil pra ele, Dô.

- Nada que eu não possa resolver – a garota respondeu e deu um beijo no rosto de James, bem perto de seus lábios – Te espero no jardim, perto da entrada.

James viu a garota se afastar com a boca aberta. Mas ele estava assim não pela beleza dela, mas pelo que acabara de acontecer.

- Pads, o que diabos foi isso?

- Eu disse que você ia esquecer a ruiva.

- Com a Meadowes?

- Pode apostar.

- Sirius, vocês dois namoraram!

- Por isso mesmo, James. Eu sei que ela dá conta do recado – Sirius respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo – Se tem uma coisa que eu posso te afirmar é que Dorcas Meadowes pode fazer você esquecer qualquer garota desse mundo.

O maroto não respondeu. Apenas caminhou até a mesa da grifinória para tomar seu café da manhã. Sirius não falou mais nada e quando chegou a mesa, engatou uma conversa sobre quem herdaria a vassoura de James com Remus e Peter.

James não comeu nada. Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, ele viu Lily Evans conversando com Alice Bennet, não muito distante de onde ele estava sentado. A ruiva olhou rapidamente para ele, o que fez com que ele sentisse sua boca secar e seu coração acelerar.

- Prongs, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – A voz de Sirius o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Pensando...

- Não. Você está é enrolando pra não encontrar com a Dorcas – o maroto se levantou e puxou o amigo, para que este fizesse o mesmo – E eu não vou deixar você sujar a reputação dos marotos. Então, trata de melhorar essa cara e andar bem rápido, por que é feio deixar uma garota esperando.

- Nota mental: Me lembrar de nunca mais andar com você, Pads.

- Você seria nada sem mim – Sirius sorriu marotamente e empurrou James pra entrada do castelo.

O maroto deu dois passos, passou a mão pelo cabelo, deu mais dois passos, pensou se estava fazendo a coisa certa, deu mais dois passou, parou para amarrar o cadarço do tênis e estava pronto pra seguir em frente sem parar mais, quando uma voz o chamou.

- Lily? – ele olhou com espanto para a garota.

- Oi James – ela respondeu timidamente, evitando encarar o garoto – você está indo a Hogsmeade, não é?

- É o que parece... último passeio do ano. Por que, você por acaso não vai?

- Vou... vou com o Amos... – James sentiu o rosto ferver.

- Então, se não se importa, eu estou um pouco atrasado. Tem alguém me esperando.

- Dorcas Meadowes?

- O que tem ela?

- É com ela que você vai, não é? Alice me disse isso, mas... eu achei que ela pudesse ter se enganado.

- E por que achou isso?

- Ela sempre foi a garota mais fácil de Hogwarts. Tenho certeza de que você não se rebaixaria a tanto...

- Pois saiba, Evans, que é com ela mesma que eu vou – ele fez questão de frisar o sobrenome dela. A garota o olhou com incredulidade – Pelo menos a Dorcas é uma pessoa legal, que não vai me humilhar e vai se divertir comigo em Hogsmeade. Sabe, ela não se importa que eu perca uma parte do meu passeio comprando bombas de bosta.

- Eu não te reconheço mais, James.

- Então estamos quites. Por que eu também não reconheço você, Lily. E se quer saber, foi você quem pediu pra eu agir assim. Você me deu o fora. A única garota que eu me apaixonei na vida faz isso comigo. Então, acho que estou no meu direito de sair com a garota que quiser, não me importa se ela presta ou não.

Lily não respondeu. James deu as costas para a garota e foi ao encontro de Dorcas Meadowes, que o esperava com um grande sorriso no rosto.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, o que acharam? Eu confesso que estou um pouco insegura sobre esse capítulo, afinal, a fic me deu um retorno bem maior do que eu esperava. E eu agradeço muito a vocês por isso. Gostaria de atualizar mais rápido, mais a falta de tempo é grande, então, estou fazendo o possível pra não demorar demais. O que será que vem a seguir? Continuem lendo e aguardem!!!

**Lina Prongs:** Bom, ainda não dá pra saber o que a Lily vai fazer daqui pra frente... ainda. Mas você vai começar a descobrir no próximo capítulo, então, não deixe de ler...hehehe. Beijos.

**Igorsambora:** Espero que continue achando a história interessante e não tire o olho dela! Beijos.

**brunocampos:** E espero que continue achando! Beijos.

**Nanda Evans:** Posso dizer que amei o seu comentário?? Por que eu realmente amei. Vc fez sua parte, então eu fiz a minha. Esses meninos não entendem que fazemos tudo pra ficarmos bonitas pra eles, um absurdo. Mas enfim, eu adoro esses dois e eles ainda vão aprontar muito juntos. Espero que continue gostando! Beijos

**Marydf Evans Cullen:** Ah, o que seria dos marotos sem o Sirius? Impossível pensar nisso. Enfim, ele não vai deixar o James em paz, portanto, suas interrupções não vão terminar! E espero que vc goste delas. Beijos

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** Espero que as risadas não terminem. Mais um capítulo pra vc. Beijos

**Gabi A:** GABIIIIIIII... eu nao podia começar de outro jeito. To feliz que vc leu a fic, feliz por q vc vai voltar a escrever e feliz por q vc me incentiva a escrever essa fic e isso eh super importante. Agora me diz, tem como não amar o Sirius? hehehe. Beijos


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Vou apagar de vez _

_Cada passo teu _

_E eu só vou me curar _

_quando eu disser adeus!"_

* * *

- POTTER!

- O que? - James foi tirado de mais um de seus desvaneios por uma Dorcas Meadowes que aparentava não estar nem um pouco satisfeita.

- Eu vim aqui com você pra te divertir e não pra ficar te vendo olhar a Evans de cinco em cinco minutos! - a garota respondeu, cruzando os braços e encarando James com um olhar que revelava profunda irritação.

- E quem disse que eu... - o maroto começou a responder e antes mesmo que terminasse, olhou novamente na direção onde uma bela ruiva tinha uma conversa animada com seu namorado, Amos Diggory - Ok, eu confesso. Não foi uma boa idéia vir até aqui com você.

- Não foi uma boa idéia? James, _sempre_ é uma boa idéia vir a Hogsmeade comigo.

- Eu não quis dizer que você não é uma boa companhia - ele completou ao perceber que ela continuava irritada - A má companhia aqui sou eu.

- Escuta aqui, James... - a garota puxou o menino pelo colarinho da camisa, deixando James surpreso com a atitude - Eu não vou deixar você ficar se culpando por ainda estar apaixonado por uma garota que simplesmente... - ela olhou na direção que tanto ocupava a atenção do maroto - parece estar se divertindo muito com o atual namorado dela. Você quer esquecê-la ou quer ela de volta?

- Eu tenho opção de escolha?

- Sempre temos opção de escolha, meu querido - ela aproximou o rosto do dele, fazendo com que seus narizes se tocassem - E seja lá qual delas você escolha, só tem um jeito de você sair vitorioso.

- E qual seria esse jeito? - James perguntou, mas tinha grande receio da resposta.

Dorcas apenas sorriu. Em seguida, puxou o garoto, selando seus lábios no dele. James foi pego de surpresa pela atitude da garota e ficou ainda mais surpreso quando ela aprofundou o beijo, no que, ele mais do que depressa, correspondeu a altura.

- Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar, Prongs!

Sirius deu um tapa nas costas do outro maroto, que tomou o maior susto, soltou a garota, derrubou cerveja amanteigada nas vestes e ainda deu início a uma crise de tosse que custou alguns segundos para parar.

- Pads, eu posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sirius mandou um beijo pra Dorcas, antes de se sentar entre eles, sorrindo marotamente.

- O que? Eu não posso vir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras? - ele perguntou e recebeu um olhar ameaçador de James - Ah, tá legal, eu vim ver se você não estava dando uma de veado e estava dando uns bons pegas na Dô.

A garota sorriu antes de falar.

- Eu estava ensinando o James uma boa maneira dele esquecer a ruiva antes de você aparecer, Sisi!

- Não te disse que ela era ótima nesse assunto? - James continuou olhando de modo ameaçador para o amigo - Ok, ok. Eu vou pro lado de lá. Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós.

- Eu ainda não entendo como consigo ser seu amigo, Pads - James respondeu, fazendo Sirius rir.

- Você devia pensar menos nisso e devia pensar na sorte que você tem em ser meu amigo! - o moreno respondeu e se afastou.

- Eu juro... Sirius tem problemas sério de cabeça! Ele devia estar internado no St Mungus.

Dorcas riu com vontade, o que atraiu a atenção de Lily para a sua mesa.

- Ele é divertido - ela respondeu, pegando um guardanapo e tentando inutilmente secar a calça de James - e sabe curtir bem a vida. Acho que é por isso que ele está sempre bem humorado.

- Eu costumava ser assim...

- Até uma ruiva malvada partir o seu coração? - ele ficou intrigado com a resposta da garota, que sorriu novamente antes de responder - James, se fazer de vítima e culpá-la não vai tornar a sua vida melhor. Você tem é que aproveitar a sua vida. E se ela realmente valer a pena... bom, então um dia ela vai perceber o cara maravilhoso que ela perdeu e vai correr atrás de você. Mas... - ela colocou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e deu uma rápida espiada na mesa de Lily - do contrário, nenhuma garota vai querer nada com você!

- Você tem razão, Dô - ela riu novamente ao escutá-lo chamando-a pelo apelido.

- Eu sempre tenho razão, Jay-Jay. E se você quer saber de uma coisa, tem uma certa ruiva que está muito curiosa sobre o que estamos fazendo nessa mesa.

- E o que devemos fazer?

- Acho que devemos dar motivos a ela pra ficar mais curiosa, certo?

James não respondeu. Dorcas o puxou novamente, beijando com ainda mais vontada que antes.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_A vida pode dar muitas voltas que não esperamos. E pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, terei que concordar com Sirius. Não tem melhor maneira de parar de pensar em uma garota, do que estar com outra garota. Não que eu esteja sentindo algo a mais pela Dorcas..._

- Ok, isso foi super cafejeste - James resmungou baixo, de modo que só ele ouvisse - Eu fico aos beijos com a Dorcas e depois digo que não sinto nada por ela. E eu ainda fico me perguntando por que a Lily me largou!

_Dorcas é uma garota legal. Divertida, atraente, bonita. Fácil. Convenhamos, eu não tive que fazer muito esforço pra ficar com ela. Mas eu tenho que admitir que ela me fez um grande favor. É o primeiro dia, depois de tantos, que simplesmente me sinto bem. Como eu não me sentia a muito tempo._

James pousou a pena ao lado do pergaminho onde escrevia e leu o que tinha acabado de escrever. Sorriu marotamente.

Após voltarem de Hogsmeade, ele correu para o dormitório, onde pegou sua história e continuou a escrevê-la, sentado em sua poltrona favorita na sala comunal. Sabia que Sirius demoraria a voltar, já que ele tinha se entretido bastante com uma garota em Hogsmeade.

_Eu sei que Lily me viu. Eu acabei percebendo um olhar dela pra mim num segundo que Dorcas me deu folga, entre um beijo e outro. No início, eu me senti mal, achava que estava fazendo algo de errado, que a estava traindo. Mas afinal de contas, ela estava com outro também. Então, por que raios eu também não podia estar?_

A porta da sala se abriu, atraindo a atenção do maroto. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Lily Evans entrar, com uma aparência de quem devia ter passado por um furacão e uma tempestade, ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos estavam desarrumados. A face mais vermelha que o tom de seus cabelos. E os olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas que escorriam a todo momento sem parar.

O maroto passou por uma luta interna. Um lado seu queria abraçar aquele pequeno e frágil ser, colocá-la no colo e dizer que não importava o que tinha acontecido, tudo ficaria bem. Só que o outro lado, um lado que ele não sabia que tinha, sorriu ao vê-la daquele jeito. Pois era exatamente naquele estado, só que internamente, que ele se encontrava desde que ela o tinha deixado.

Mas ele não teve que tomar uma decisão sobre qual lado se sobressairia, pois, assim que a garota entrou, ela o viu. Não sorriu, não demonstrou qualquer reação, porém, caminhou em sua direção, em passos determinados.

- Eu e Amos terminamos... - foi a primeira coisa que ela disse.

James entrou em um novo conflito mental. Não sabia se estava tendo alguma espécie de sonho, o que significaria que ele apagara enquanto escrevia a sua história, ou se estava tão cansado que já estava tendo uma alucinação.

- É o que???

- Eu disse que eu e Amos terminamos o nosso namoro...

O garoto abriu a boca, mas dela não saiu nenhum som. Ele tornou a abri-la, mas não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Olhou pro braço, deu um beliscão com força e pela dor, teve certeza de que não estava sonhando. Tentou falar novamente, mas ao falhar na terceira tentativa, ele encostou em Lily para ter a certeza de que ela estava realmente alí.

- James, tá tudo bem com você?

- Eu só estava checando se eu não estava sonhando ou tendo algum tipo de alucinação - ele respondeu mais para si mesmo do que para a garota - Mas, o que foi que você disse mesmo?

- Eu disse... - Lily perdeu a fala e encarou os próprios sapatos - que eu e Amos terminamos.

- Que bom pra você - foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente do garoto e quando ele se deu conta, já tinha falado em voz alta.

- Bom?

- Eu quis dizer, se vocês terminaram é por que não estava legal, certo? E se não estava legal é melhor terminar - Ele disse novamente sem pensar - E posso saber o por que vocês terminaram?

- Por sua causa... - ela respondeu bem baixo e encarou James, deixando o sem reação.

- Minha causa?

- Amos enfiou na cabeça que eu ainda sinto alguma coisa por você.

- E por que ele pensaria isso? Você me trocou por ele, lembra?

- Por que eu não parei de falar em você hoje - James teve que controlar sua vontade de sorrir, antes de responder.

- E por que você não parou de falar de mim?

- Por que... por que... - Lily se calou e olhou pra tudo ao seu redor, menos para o garoto a sua frente.

- Por que o que, Lily?

- Por que eu ainda gosto de você - ela o encarou, percebendo a surpresa no rosto dele com a sua resposta.

- Gosta?

- Gosto. E sei que você ainda gosta de mim.

- E se eu gostar?

- Terminei com Amos na esperança de que você gostasse.

- Eu gosto - ele respondeu e baixou o olhar, para em seguida, encarar a menina novamente - Mas isto não quer dizer nada.

- Como assim? James... eu sei que cometi um erro, eu fui...

- É incrível, Lily. Absolutamente incrível. Eu passei todos esses dias chorando, triste, magoado, ferido... e você não deu a mínima. E no primeiro dia que você me vê bem, você me pede pra voltar e diz que cometeu um erro?

- James... não é bem assim...

- A verdade, Lily, é que eu ainda sou sim, apaixonado por você - ele respirou fundo antes de continuar - Mas a verdade é que, eu só vou ficar bem, quando eu te disser adeus.

- James... - Lily o chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

O maroto simplesmente pegou seus pergaminhos, sua pena e seu tinteiro e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

* * *

**N/A:** Correria louca. Mil desculpas pela demora do capítulo, não vai acontecer novamente. É que eu tive um grave surto de falta de inspiração, somado a uma prova que eu estava estudando que nem louca. Mas, como os dois já passaram, eu voltei a ativa e espero que vcs tb voltem e continuem me presenteando com esses maravilhosos comentários. Bom, não vou comentar um a um pela falta de tempo, senão esse capítulo não sai hoje, mas farei isso no próximo, ok? Eu não gostei mto desse capítulo, achei ele super sem graça, mas espero que vcs gostem!

Agradecimentos para **Nicky Evans, deny weasley, ana, Gabi A., sango7higurashi,Lina prongs, Nanda Evans, Taay, Mih Brandon Cullen, Juliana Montez, Marydf Evans Cullen, mcjanayna e bhattatah** - Mil desculpas pela demora da atualização.

Beijos pra todos

Dynha Black


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_**Amanhã talvez  
Longe em outro lugar  
Tudo vai passar  
Quando eu disser adeus**_

* * *

_Zé bunitim Diggory._

_Rá-Rá-Rá._

_Afinal de contas, quem é que saiu vencedor? Pra quem foi que a ruiva voltou?_

- James, até onde eu saiba, vocês não voltaram... e se a minha memória não estiver falhando, foi por que VOCÊ NÃO QUIS ELA DE VOLTA, SEU CABEÇUDO! - Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça de James, o que fez com que os óculos do maroto escorregassem até a ponta do nariz.

- Pads, eu não podia aceitar ela de volta. Ela me trocou pelo senhor-todo-certinho-e-que-ficou-sem-ela Diggory! - respondeu James, acertando os óculos em seu rosto.

- Pois se a minha memória não estiver falhando novamente, ela nunca tinha te trocado pelo Diggoryzinho! Você inclusive chegou a cogitar que ela tivesse sido enfeitiçada!

- Águas passadas!

- Quem te viu, quem te vê. Não acredito que estou vendo o mesmo James de ontem de manhã! - Sirius disse e ficou de frente para o amigo. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de James e o sacudiu - Quem é você e o que você fez com James Potter?

James caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu não te entendo, Sirius. Primeiro, você diz que eu tenho que esquecer a ruiva. Aí, quando eu finalmente faço alguma coisa, você me pergunta o que foi que aconteceu comigo?

- Eu só não consigo entender como o seu grande amor pela Evans acabou em menos de 24 horas.

- E quem disse que ele acabou?

Sirius se afastou do outro maroto e começou a andar pelo quarto, resmungando sozinho. Em seguida, ele parou em frente a uma parede e bateu a cabeça com força na mesma.

- Merda.

- PADS! - James o censurou - você tem sorte do Moony, do Worntail e do Longbottom já terem descido pro café da manhã. O Moony não ia gostar nada de te ver ensinando "determinadas" palavras pro Worntail. Você sabe como ele aprende fácil essas coisas!

James começou a rir e recebeu um travesseiro na cara em resposta.

- Você está me deixando louco!

- Depois eu é que sou o veado da história!

- Prongs... - ele andou em direção ao amigo com a cara amarrada, mas em seguida sorriu e sentou ao lado de James - Você tem razão, vamos deixar os insultos de lado.

- Primeira boa idéia que escuto vindo dessa sua cabeça insana!

- Não tem nada de errado com a minha cabeça - Sirius respondeu, passando a mão repetidas vezes pelo cabelo - Mas, isso não vem ao caso. O fato é, eu quero entender toda essa sua história, por que confesso que nada está fazendo sentido pra mim.

- É tudo tão simples, Pads. Me admira você não ter entendido nada, já que você é uma mente tão privilegiada de inteligência, tão brilhante, tão...

- Ok, melhor parar por ae, que você não faz o meu tipo.

Os dois riram.

- O que afinal de contas você quer saber?

- Por que você não aceitou a Evans de volta? Não era o que você mais queria desde que ela terminou com você pra ficar com o Diggory?

- Em primeiro lugar, ela não terminou comigo... - ele começou a responder, mas parou ao ver a cara de Sirius - Tá bom. Ela terminou comigo pra ficar com ele, por que enfiou na cabeça a idéia de que eu era muito imaturo pra ela e que ela queria ficar ao lado de uma pessoa que se preocupasse com outras coisas além de mim mesmo.

- Um perfeito absurdo. É claro que temos que nos preocupar com a gente em primeiro lugar. Se não estivermos maravilhosos, por quem as garotas vão suspirar? Se não jogarmos muito bem quadribol, quem conseguiria a taça nos últimos seis anos? Quem daria trabalho pros professores, que tem a maior preguiça de trabalhar e ficam nos dando detenções injustamente somente para trabalharmos no lugar deles? Mulheres... elas não conseguem nos entender.

- É por ae...

- Tá, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ela terminou com você e você ficou arrasado.

- Eu não fiquei arrasado! - protestou o maroto de óculos.

- Claro que não, você só deu uma crise de ser saltitante e purpurinado que você é, por que estava afim de mostrar um outro lado seu, certo?

- Tá legal, Sirius. Eu fiquei arrasado! - Sirius sorriu marotamente - Eu realmente amava a Lily. O que eu sentia por ela, nunca tinha sentido por nenhuma outra garota em toda a minha vida.

- O que particularmente é um recorde!

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar, afinal, eu mesmo perdi a conta de quantas vieram antes dela...

- Eu não esqueço da Gigi... ela era uma gracinha!

- E a Danna? Nossa, ela era espetacular!

- Espetacular? Ela era sem graça perto da Mary...

- Sobre o que vocês dois estão falando? - Remus entrou no quarto, acompanhado por Peter. Sirius e James trocaram olhares antes de responderem ao mesmo tempo.

- Mulheres!

Remus riu e sentou ao lado dos amigos. Peter fez o mesmo.

- E posso saber qual delas? - Remus perguntou, mas ao reparar o pergaminho na mão de James, ele concluiu que só podiam estar falando de uma - Lily Evans.

- A própria - James respondeu, suspirando em seguida. Sirius passou a mão repetidas vezes no cabelo.

- James estava tentando me explicar onde foi que ele enfiou o amor incondicional que ele tinha pela ruiva.

- E onde você colocou? - Peter perguntou, fazendo com que os outros três marotos o encarassem - O que foi que eu fiz?

- Worntail, o dia que você sair das fraldas, eu te ensino alguma coisa sobre o sexo oposto - Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça do maroto, que fechou a cara.

- Mas então, o que exatamente você estava falando sobre a Lily, James? - Remus perguntou, tentando amenizar o clima, já que Peter continuou com a cara amarrada.

- Eu estava dizendo...

- O quanto ele amava, idolatrava, venerava... - ele parou de falar ao perceber as expressões nos rostos de James e Remus - O que?

- James, você realmente tem razão quando diz que é impossível contar alguma coisa com o Sirius por perto.

James e Remus riram, deixando Sirius emburrado.

- Tá bom, Pads, não precisa ficar com essa cara. O Moony só tava brincando!

- Muito engraçado - resmungou Sirius.

- Bom, mas como eu estava dizendo, antes de toda essa interrupção - continuou James - Lily foi a única garota que mexeu de verdade comigo. A única que eu realmente quis estar perto todo o tempo, a única por que eu seria capaz de mudar qualquer coisa, de enfrentar qualquer coisa, de...

- Estou ficando entediado - resmungou Sirius mais uma vez.

- Tá bem, vocês entenderam. E então, o que acontece? Ela um dia olha pra mim e diz que quer alguém maduro do lado dela. E vai atrás do Diggory. Eu rastejo, corro atrás, me humilho ao extremo por ela e ela?

- Nem ae pra você - respondeu Sirius.

- Pois é. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes pedi a Lily pra voltar. De quantas vezes lhe garanti que seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra provar que eu a faria feliz. E ela?

- Nem ae pra você! - foi a vez de Remus responder.

- E justamente, quando ela me vê com outra garota, quando ela se dá conta que existe sim um James Potter sem uma Lily Evans, quando ela realmente me vê bem e feliz de novo, o que ela faz?

- Nem ae pra você! - os outros três olharam pra Peter - não era isso que eu devia responder?

- Ignore o worntail, eu faço isso 99% do tempo - respondeu Sirius. James concordou.

- Ela me pede pra voltar. Foi só ela me ver bem e feliz de novo, ela me pede pra voltar. Isso é um tanto injusto, não acham? Por que ela não quis voltar quando eu estava mal? Por que não feria o ego dela. Por que ela sabia que eu estava sofrendo por ela. E agora, quem é o imaturo, senhorita Evans?

- Prongs, você devia escrever isso na sua história. Foi uma bonita fala, fiquei até emocionado - Sirius disse, deixando todos os outros surpresos com suas palavras - E coloca logo, por que essa cara que vocês estão fazendo pra mim está me incomodando. Eu também posso ter sentimentos, eu tenho um coração, sabiam?

- Essa é novidade pra mim - respondeu Remus, fazendo os outros dois rirem - Mas o Pads tem razão, você devia escrever isso ae, foi muito bem colocado.

James escreveu no pergaminho e em seguida o colocou em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

- Eu ainda amo aquela ruiva. Mas eu cansei de ser pisado por ela. Já está na hora de me valorizar e deixar ela sentir tudo que eu senti - ele respondeu, passando a mão pelo cabelo - E vamos descer logo, por que estou morto de fome.

- Eu também estou com fome! - disse Peter.

- Você acabou de tomar café! - Remus respondeu. Sirius riu.

- E desde quando ele se cansa de comer?

- Chega de conversas e vamos logo - James encerrou o assunto. Porém, ao abrir a porta do quarto, ele encarou os outros três amigos e disse com a voz mais séria que eles já tinham escutado - E a partir de hoje, o assunto Evans está encerrado.

- Até que dia? - provocou Sirius.

- Para sempre - o maroto de óculos respondeu e saiu decidido do quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois eh, resolvi dar as caras por aqui. Mil desculpas mais uma vez pela demora. Devo dizer que estou odiando cada linha que estou escrevendo dessa fic, por isso a demora das atualizações. Espero que vcs gostem e me desculpem por não responder os comentários. Estou morta de sono e se não postar isso agora, vou acabar deletando e tentando reescrever mtas coisas e vcs vão me odiar por demorar ainda mais com a atualização.

Portanto, espero que gostem e não deixem de me dizer o que acharam!

Beijos beijos e beijos

Dynha Black


End file.
